Benjamin Miles Franklin (The Conspiracy)
Benjamin Miles Franklin is a character who appears in Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). He escaped with the other members of the Fox River Seven from Fox River. Family *Kacee Franklin - Wife *Dede Franklin - Daughter *Darius Morgan - Brother-in-law *Trey Morgan - Brother-in-law Biography Background Benjamin Miles Franklin was a Sergeant in the U.S. Army, stationed in Kuwait. While serving as a guard for a detention facility, he discovered illegal torture of several detainees and reported this to his commander. C-Note's commander dishonourably discharged him for his involvement in black market activities after C-Note refused to agree to keep quiet about the incident. With the shame of dishonorable discharge hanging over him, C-Note was unable to find other work to pay the rent for his wife Kacee and daughter Dede, and resorted to criminal means. His brother-in-law, Darius Morgan was a truck driver and suggested that he could help transport stolen goods. Eventually, C-Note was caught and because he would not give up the identities of his friends, he was sent to Fox River State Penitentiary. Prison Break - The Conspiracy Incarcerated in Fox River, C-Note soon became an influent inmate and the gang leader of the Afro-American gang in the prison and constantly lie to his family about his real situation: he claims that he's still in Irak and in the US Army. C-Note was watching the fight between T-Bag and Paxton. After Paxton did win and T-Bag was brought to the SHU, C-Note said that fighting with T-Bag showed respect. C-Note then brought him to Jeremiah King who said that Paxton should bring something out of a place in Fox River. Paxton did so and King was happy. C-Note did hold Michael captive, because he needed PUGNAc. However C-Note did throw it away and Michael did got nothing to go in the hospital of Fox River. After the gang let Michael free, Michael pushed to the hedge. C-Note asked Paxton's help during the Big Riot. Paxton then opened the door for C-Note. C-Note was happy about this. When John Abruzzi was attacked by T-Bag, he was brought to a helicopter by Sara. He was seen by Michael Scofield, C-Note, Sucre and Westmoreland. C-Note was seen talking with T-Bag. T-Bag said that Officer Geary was auctioning cell 40. C-Note was then seen with Scofield, T-Bag, Sucre, Westmoreland and Abruzzi. They were going via cell 40 escaping. C-Note escaped from Fox River with Michael, Sucre, Lincoln, T-Bag, Abruzzi and possibly Westmoreland. He later becomes one of The Fox River Seven. Appearances *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 9 Trivia *C-Note along with Charles Westmoreland, Michael Scofield and Fernando Sucre appeared all in 7 chapters each. *In Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game), C-Note is said to be 32 years old. See also *Jeremiah King's gang Category:PI workers Category:Characters portrayed by unknown performers Category:Criminals Category:Living characters Franklin, Benjamin Miles (The Conspiracy) Franklin, Benjamin Miles (The Conspiracy) Franklin, Benjamin Miles (The Conspiracy) Franklin, Benjamin Miles (The Conspiracy)